Black Dress
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Riza has a secret closet. A secret life.


Riza's apartment was small. It wasn't that she couldn't afford a bigger place, but after growing up in that giant, almost empty house, having a small apartment seemed more homey.

Despite the fact that Rebecca always complained about the still full moving boxes.

But the one thing Riza loved about her apartment was her large walk in closet. It had surprised her; she thought there had to be some mistake. The closet was almost bigger than the bedroom, which meant it took up half of the apartment. She hid her pleasure, and signed the lease.

She went and bought a sheet of plaster and with the small amount of alchemy she knew (she _was _the flame alchemist daughter, after all) she made the closet smaller, just big enough for her uniforms, a few pair of slacks, shirts and shoes.

And her guns and ammunition of course.

III

Rebecca stood with her hands on her hips, staring at the small closet. "What happened to the close we bought a few weeks ago?"

she looked back to see Riza shrug, bending down to clip the leash on her dog. "I took them back. They weren't really me."

"You mean full of color?" Rebecca looked back to the khaki, black, brown and whites of Riza's 'non-work' clothes. "What about that red shirt!"

Riza furrowed her brow, standing up, "It was missing the back."

Rebecca winced slightly but kept going. "The blue one?"

"My breast were falling out."

"The purple."

"Too many holes."

"The black dress?"

Riza paused, face reddening. To be fair it was impractical. It wasn't something you wore out to the bar or even to the officers ball in the winter.

It wasn't even really black with all the sequins. It hugged her upper body, from her neck to her hips, billowing slightly. The long slit rest at her mid thigh. Despite the impracticality of it, Riza had murmured something about how easy it was to walk and purchased it.

"I-It-when would I ever wear it?" her voice was meek and timid.

Rebecca sighed as Riza made it towards the door, opening it, leading the puppy outside. Rebecca took the left open door as her cue to follow.

III

Riza closed the door behind her, her hands full. One hand carrying a bag of groceries (mainly dog food) and the other a small parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Her heart was beating loudly as she dropped both on the counter, fingers fumbling with the small bag of dog food and cans of vegetables, putting them in their place, trying to hide her smile.

With the groceries put away she grabbed the parcel and headed towards her bedroom, bending down to pat Hayate on the head quickly.

She closed and locked the bedroom door before three quick strides brought her to the closet. With a flick of the wrist the closet door was open and she moved to the back. Her right hand moved her slacks to the side, reveal the built in plaster wall which held a very lightly sketched transmutation circle. She pressed her fingers to it, letting the alchemy do its work. A small bit of the wall moved back and Riza stepped in. she clicked a light on the wall and the closet lit up.

She smile widely.

The walls were lined with colorful garments, most sparkling in the fake light. They were all organized by what the garment was, the style, cut, fabric, and notaries. One wall was lined from ceiling to floor with shoes of all different colors and designs, none with a heal under three inches. The other wall was half accessories-bracelets, necklaces, anklets, earrings and rings while the other part was a large vanity, which was what was giving off the light. It was white with a matching stool. The desk of it was littered with half full of make up.

The vanity had been her mothers.

She ripped the parcel paper to reveal a pair red heeled sandals-six inch babies that crossed multiple times over the top of her foot to her ankle. Her smile gleamed as she gingerly put them down on the stool, crossing the room to the dress section of her room. Her fingers trailed the silky fabrics, stopping at Dress, black, floor length, silky and sequin.

There was only one floor length dress.

She ran it through her fingers. She wasn't a fashion guru, but when she saw the heels in the shop, she knew she had the dress for them.

She couldn't help her small smile. _What would father think of this one?_ It was a common thought in this room, one that made her heart race with excitement. She let her fingers fall and she sauntered back to the vanity, pulling out an assortment of cosmetics. Her fingers fiddled with a blood red lipstick tube.

_Father would _not_ be please._

She popped the lid.

III

She waltzed into the lounge, her red lips smirking mischievously. Her fingers squeezed the clutch in her hand-it matched her shoes as well. The man at the front desk faltered, smiling brightly.

"Ah-name-miss?"

"Grumman." she purred. "Elizabeth Grumman."

The man didn't bother checking his list. He swallowed thickly before reaching for her hand. She let him take it. He kissed it gingerly. "I have heard about you Miss Grumman." he whispered huskily.

Her smirk widened. "I'm sure." she pulled back her hand and sauntered towards the bar. The barman winked at her before turning to get her drink. A glass of red wine. An okay year from a fine winery. Classy but economic.

She thanked the barman, taking the glass of wine and taking a small sip. She opened her clutched, pulling out a long cigarette holder with a cigarette fresh in the holder. She lit it, putting the bit to her lips inhaling.

She smiled, letting the smoke escape her nose.

All eyes were on her, and she soaked it all in.

III

Roy waltzed into the luxirious country club like he owned the place. His smirk was precisely placed, just as his aunt had taught him, with each foot step deliberately placed. His suit was crisp and sharp. He walked up to the man at the entrance to the lounge, who wasn't sure how to judge him.

"Yes, I'm meeting a man named Fredricks."

The man a the front desk rose a brow, giving Roy a good once over before checking his list. "Ah yes...it does say _something_ about meeting a Mr..."

"Feral." Roy said smoothly.

"Ah yes, I see you here." the man looked at Roy skeptically before letting him pass. "Enjoy your evening."

Roy swaggered in and was almost immediately pulled towards a small table near the billiards table. Roy was overwhelmed with elegance. The wood was glossy and the diamond-things littering the room were sparkling in the low light. It was much different than the bars he was use to.

"Ah! Young lad!" Roy felt himself pushed into a chair as an older man sat down across from him. He pulled out a metal tin from inside his jacket pocket, flicking it open he offered a slim rolled paper to the alchemist. "Would you like one, Mr. Feral."

Roy hesitated slightly before plucking one out with his right hand. He thought about slipping a glove on, for effect, but thought better. The less people recognized him, the better. The older man offered him a lit match. Roy closed his throat and inhaled. He hoped his eyes didn't water as he released the smoke from his mouth. "High quality." he mused.

Fredricks laughed. "They are _very_ high quality."

"I'd like to know the name." Roy sighed, slipping it back in his mouth. "For special occasions." The man laughed again.

"Do you have any paper?" Roy reached in his right pocket and slid a few sheets of paper towards the man. The man drew a pen out of his breast pocket and scrawled a few words down. He slid the top paper back to Roy, the pen and extra sheets moving to his breast pocket.

Roy pocketed the information and leaned back himself. _That was easy. _"This is a nice place."

Fredricks looked at him and smirked. "It's even nicer tonight that Ms. Grumman's here tonight."

"Grumman?" Roy raised a brow. "Any connection to the General."

Fredricks winked. "Let's hope not." He nodded his head toward the bar. Roy's eyes moved to the bar, jaw dropping.

The woman at the bar was surrounded by men, and for good reason. The woman had legs that went on forever. Small, sleek calves and toned thighs until the dress hid the rest just below the waist. Her hips were narrow and her breast large in the tight dress. The sparkling black dress hid her neck but so did the long ringlets of blond hair that cascaded down her back. Her blood red lips made him lick his. Her amber eyes were lit with excitement as one of her suitors made her laugh.

His heart jolted and something in his brain told him he knew this woman. He looked over to his table partner. "Who is she?"

The man smiled. "She's a legend among these parts-well, in the country club circuit that is. I remember her from when she was _much_ younger." The man looked at Roy "Ever since she was young; You look, never touch."

"How many years?"

The man closed his eyes for a moment. "Almost 20 years." Roy's eyes widened. "Off and on. And not at this place. She started in East City." He smiled fondly. "It's nice to see how well she's grown."

Roy's brain was itching. Fredricks looked over to Roy. "Her smile reaches her eyes now."

A man reached to touch her bare back and her eyes sharpened, her fingers moving quickly to grab his hand. The man tried not to wince as she smiled sweetly at him, her knuckles white against his.

Roy was breathing heavy, the cigarette shaking in his hand. His brain stopped itching because he knew where he'd seen her before.

She let go of his hand, grabbing her clutch she stood up. Roy watched her back, seeing a smudge of something dark before her clutch covered it.

She smiled at the men before saying something that made them laugh before sauntering away, swaying her hips in a way Roy never would have imagined _her_ being able to.

As she passed him, she almost faltered as their eyes met. Time slowed, fear in her eyes evident. He watched until she walked passed before pulling a long drag off the cigarette, trying not to cough.

Fredricks laughed. "You should enjoy her company, while you're here."

Roy finished his cigarette, dabbing the butt into the ashtray. "Nah, she has enough men drooling over her." he reached out a hand, "It was nice doing business with you."

The man took it firmly. "Thank you." the man smiled.

Roy quickly left.

As he entered the entry way he almost ran into her, coming out of the restroom.

He gave her a small smile. "Excuse me ma'am." he was careful not to touch her back.

With a small wave he left, leaving her staring at him.

III

She sealed her special room, sighing loudly as turned off the light to her 'practical closet.' She was Riza again; her face was wiped of make up, hair straightened and pulled back in her practical clip. Khaki slacks and black shirt and simple shoes-how her father taught her to dress. She grabbed Hayate's leash and walked to the door. The dog stayed at her heel as they left the apartment for his last walk of the night.

She wasn't sure how she'd face the Colonol the next day.

She led the dog towards his favorite spots, lost in thought. _Would this be over?_ She frowned at the thought of having to put Elizabeth away. To be boring, almost not female.

_To truly be her father's daughter_.

"Hey." Riza almost pulled her gun at the voice.

Colonol Mustang was dressed in his Military blues, one gloved hand gripping the other glove as crouched, petting Hayate. "Figured you'd already be in bed. Early day tomorrow."

Riza watched him warily. He stood, brushing dirt off his pants before leaning over and patting the pup once more. She couldn't read his face. "Do anything exciting tonight?"

Her fingers twitch on her gun.

He slid his bare fingers back into his gloves before sliding both hands into his pockets. "Met a beautiful woman tonight. He looked up at the dark sky. "Most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And apparently every other man in the room agreed." He smirked at her. "Shame I never got her name." Her heart stopped as he removed a hand from his pocket, giving her a small wave. "Have a good night Lieutenant."

She spun to stare at his fleeting form. Her heart leapt. "Thank-yo-"

"For what?" he cut her off, turning back a bit. "I haven't done anything." And with that he left.

She smiled.


End file.
